Live loving you
by TaigaCasckett
Summary: Viver a amar, sonhar a amar, aprender a amar, como será a vida dele amando-a? Quando uma oportunidade aparece para os separar segredos são contados e vivas são unidas, dor sofrimento e muita paixão vai acompanhar Castle e Beckett ao longo da sua jornada para a felicidade.
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira fic espero que gostem tanto de lê-la como gosto de escreve-la e já agora as personagens não me pertencem mas agradeço a quem as criou._

**Capítulo 1  
**No décimo segundo distrito havia-se! fechado mais um horrendo e complicado caso. A equipa chefiada por beckett encontrava-se completamente esgotada. Aquela última semana tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno e nenhum deles queria voltar a pisar aquele chão em madeira ou desejava ouvir o toque do telefone que traria a notícia de mais umas longas horas de trabalho, nenhum deles exceto ela. Kate adorava o seu trabalho, pela emoção a que era submetida, por exemplo, na corrida frenética contra um suspeito, ou pelo puzzle que se ia completando na sua cabeça com a junção de novas pistas.

A detective não queria ir para casa, não queria voltar ao seu pequeno e triste apartamento, pelo menos não sozinha.

"Bom detective mais um caso fechado está na hora de celebrar! Remy soa bem para ti?" Rick perguntou animado.

"Que tal irmos para o meu apartamento e encomendarmos algo? Assim de seguida podemos assistir a um filme!"

"Está tudo bem kate?" Castle notou o seu semblante não só cansado, mas também com uma ligeira tristesa estava presente.

"Sim, tudo optimo. Porque não haveria de estar?" Ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Se a resposta não o tinha convencido aquele sorriso forçado ainda lhe deu mais razão para desconfiar.

Eles saíram juntos da delegacia e estranhamente o caminho para o apartamento da detective decorreu no maior dos silêncios.

"Estás muito calado hoje castle." Ele tirou os olhos da janela para poder encara-la.

"Não, só perdido em pensamentos. "

"Pronto para partilhar?" Ela questionou-o sem desviar o olhar da estrada.

"A Alexis recebeu uma proposta para estudar em oxford e como acho que pode ser uma grande oportunidade para ela estou a ponderar mudar-me para lá" beckett congelou, como se um céu azul de repente se tornasse mais sombrio e negro que as trevas, que o ar não pudesse mais ser respirado. O seu melhor amigo esta a considerar a hipótese de ir embora, de deixa-la para trás como se nenhum dia dos últimos quatro anos tivesse qualquer influência nele, ou se calhar até teve apenas não da mesma maneira que a tinha afetado a ela. Não isso não era verdade, ele a amava, ela própria ouvira essa confição. Talvez tenha sido isso, ela ouviu e ignorou, kate não estava pronta para lidar com o que aquelas três palavras poderiam acartar, embora não o tenha feito por mal beckett havia mentido-lhe ele poderia simplesmente cansar de esperar, castle está completamente à vontade para seguir em frente. Kate precisava dele, mais do que tudo, mas ele nunca soube disso e ela o perdera e apenas poderia culpar-se a si mesma.

"Era uma óptima oportunidade para ela!" Respondeu de a forma mais distante possível, tinha o coração completamente destruído.

"Apenas não consigo mandar a minha filha para o outro lado do oceano sozinha, mas largar o que tenho aqui também é muito complicado para mim." Eles finalmente chegaram ao prédio, e foi só no elevador que kate voltou a falar.  
"Os meninos iam sentir a tua falta, tal como os teus amigos famosos, assim como eu" a última parte saiu como um murmuro, ela baixou a cabeça para fitar o chão não o poderia encarar, não agora na borda das emoções.

"Igualmente da minha parte, vocês já pertencem ao meu quotidiano e iria ser demasido doloroso ter de me despedir de ti, abdicar de algo que se precisa para viver." O ding do elevador finalizou a última frase. Ambos se dirigiram para o apartamento mecanicamente sempre evitando os olhos um do outro.

Aquele tema foi posto na estante e nenhum dos dois teve coragem de voltar a agarrada-lo, jantaram com normalidade exceto o facto do haver um silêncio incomum entre eles.

"Não vás!" Beckett sussorrou.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum, não sem antes terminar o meu jantar! "

"Não, não vás para inglaterra, não te afastes de mim não agora" beckett estava a beira das lágrimas, rick levantou-se aproximando-se dela.

"Eih que se passa?" Perguntou-lhe enquanto tentava conforta-la. Ela abriu a boca mas nada saiu. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da detective, lágrima essa que rapidamente se transforma em duas e logo em três, acabando num choro aparentemente sem fim. O escritor sentia-se impotente, kate beckett a mulher mais forte que alguma vez conhecera estava mergulhada em lágrimas, puxando-a para perto ele encostou-a ao peito.

"Estou doente rick, não consigo passar por isto sozinha, preciso tanto de ti, eu sempre preciso de ti" ele beijou-lhe o topo dos cabelos ainda assustado com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Kate eu prometi-te um sempre e acredita em mim quando digo que não vou a lado nenhum porque não vou mesmo" ela abraçou-o com força sem o querer deixar ir.

"Dois dias atrás tive uma consulta no médico na qual fui receber o resultado de uns exames que havia feito à um tempo atrás. Inicialmente não dei grande importância ao facto de não ser usual fazer uma quantidade tão grande de exames mas depois eles...eles...eu tenho cancro castle, posso morrer sem ter feito metade do que queria fazer da minha vida. Eu posso morrer sem nunca ter tido filhos sem nunca ter feito justiça à minha mãe, sem ter encontrado o meu one and done, quer dizer até o encontrei mas falta a força para lhe dizer para ser finalmente feliz, e falta que ele ainda me aceite. Mas agora, nesta condição jamais poderei te-lo eu perdi a minha oportunidade" kate chorava e neste momento castle acompanhava-a, ele a amava com todo o seu ser e só a idéia de a perder fazia o seu coração parar.

"Oh kate, tu não vais morrer temos uma longa jornada pela frente mas juntos, juntos nós passaremos por isto tu vais ter os teus filhos e tu vais fazer a pessoa com quem te casares não só o homem mais feliz do mundo mas também o mais sortudo e vais sim dar justiça à tua mãe. Seja quem for essa pessoa que finalmente encontraste sei que ele vai estar contigo em cada passo que des sei que te vai segurar e amparar em cada queda, amar-te eternamente, pois se assim não for ele não é de verdade a pessoa que tu mereces."

"A cada palavra, a cada copo de café, a cada manhã que te vejo entrar pela delegacia eu vejo o porquê das pessoas criarem os contos de fadas, pois ainda há pessoas hoje em dia que realmente conseguem parecer verdadeiros príncipes, aquelas pessoas que não aparentam apresentar defeitos aqueles seres como tu. Só queria que soubesses que és tu e sempre foste tu desde o início aquele que me completa, sempre foste tu o tal eu apenas me arrependo de que agora talvez seja tarde demais, nem seria justo da minha parte fazer-te passar por isto" ele levantou-lhe a cabeça obrigando-a a olha-lo nos olhos, ambos tinham a cara marcada das dolorosas lágrimas que haviam sido libertadas.

"Kate tu és a mulher da minha vida e sei que isso deve te assustar mais do que qualquer coisa mas como teu amigo, parceiro, namorado ou até mesmo inimigo eu jamais sairei do teu lado muito menos agora que é quando mais precisas. Eu amo-te kate não importa o quê" ela voltou a chorar copiosamente no ombro dele, bebeu o seu perfume e tentou assimilar tudo o que acabara de ouvir, rick tinha razão cada uma das palavras dele fizeram-na querer fugir, mas depois de muito ponderar ela concluiu que não valia a pena, o seu coração já estava entregue e ela não o queria de volta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Com o jantar concluído e tudo arrumado o casal encontrava-se instalado no sofá a assistir a um filme. Castle estava com Kate entre as pernas encostada ao seu peito.

Quando o filme acabou Beckett não escondeu a deceção, ela não queria deixar aquela posição, sentia-se quente e segura pela primeira vez em muito tempo.  
Ela aconchegou-se mais perto dele.

"Talvez deva ir, já é tarde e tu precisas de descansar" ele beijou-lhe os cabelos enquanto ela se escondia na dobra do seu pescoço.

"Tens a certeza? Nós poderíamos ficar aqui para sempre!" Ele riu.

"Duvido que seja muito confortável" ela inspirou o cheiro do seu perfume como se de uma poção mágica se tratasse.

"Estou perfeitamente bem, mas podemos sempre mudar-nos para a cama" ele ficou boquiaberto.

"Não sei Kate, não prometo guardar as minhas mãos só para mim." Ela sorriu e reparou que ele mantinha uma mão sobre o encosto do sofá enquanto a outra repousava perto dos dois, agarrando-as ela colocou-as em torno da cintura. Quando Rick se apercebera do que ela havia feito trouxe-a para mais perto colocando o queixo sobre o seu ombro.

"Ninguém te pediu para o fazeres!" Ela provocou.

"Tudo bem!" Castle afastou-a mas antes que ela pudesse mesmo protestar ele pegou-a ao colo, em estilo de noiva, levando-a para o quarto. Kate gargalhou e essa simples reação soou como música para os seus ouvidos.

X-X-X-X-X

Quando ele a pousou sobre a cama ela logo se aconchegou debaixo dos lençóis.

"Vem cá!" Ela pediu baixinho e ele aproximou-se acabando deitado ao lado dela.

Castle deu por si a fechar os olhos só para saborear a sensação de a ter tão perto. Kate pousou, então, a mão de leve no seu rosto enquanto imaginava como seria viver com ele assim tão perto todos os dias.

"Amo-te" Kate sorriu em surpresa, havia realmente conseguido dizer sem medos, sem fraquejar e Rick abriu os olhos chocado para encontra-la sorrindo. Aquele sorriso era capaz de iluminar todo o mundo, tão forte, tão sincero, como ele nunca tinha visto.

"Eu também" respondeu, momentos depois, numa normalidade tão grande que tais declarações pareciam pertencer à sua rotina. Foi a vez de ela fechar os olhos e disfrutar da sensação daquelas palavras a dominar todo o seu corpo. O coração dela batia mais rápido a cada segundo, sentia borboletas no estomago e estava tão leve que parecia que podia levitar.

Castle percebera que Kate mantinha os olhos fechados, então ele aproximou-se e juntou os lábios dele aos dela. O beijo foi lento mas cheio de significado, afinal de contas eles amavam-se mutuamente.

"Promete que nunca mais me vais afastar!" Ele pediu com a sua testa na dela.

"Prometo que vou tentar." Ele conhecia-a melhor do que ninguém e sabia que para ela era muito complicado de um momento para o outro ter alguém tão próximo, que estaria sempre com ela a cada paço que desse. Katherine Beckett é uma mulher forte, destemida e acima de tudo independente. Para ela sentir que precisa de alguém seja para o que for fá-la sentir-se fraca, mas com ele era diferente, ela nunca mais o queria longe.

"Isso é o suficiente por agora!" Sussurrou-lhe.

Os minutos seguintes foram passados a conversar muitas vezes sem pronunciar uma única palavra até que o cansaço os consumisse e juntos adormecessem.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando a manhã chegou os raios de sol invadiram o quarto Beckett acordou com beijos no pescoço e sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

"Bom dia!" Rick sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Ela moveu-se de maneira a que pudesse olha-lo e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

"Hum, bom dia!" Respondeu finalmente.

"Fantástico dia quer dizer!" Ela sorriu com um olhar carinhoso "Fiz o pequeno-almoço."

"Estamos a ser domésticos agora?"

"Pensei que já sabia detetive." Ele beijou-a de novo suavemente.

Enquanto tomavam o pequeno- almoço Kate explicou que apenas trabalharia mais este fim-de-semana e faria apenas papelada. Quando acabasse iria ficar afastada da NYPD durante um tempo para poder recuperar da melhor maneira possível.

"Hum, fantástica notícia!" Kate olhou-o com descrença "Oh Kate, nós podemos ir para os Hamptons por um tempo, depois poderíamos tirar umas férias pela Europa."

" É uma ideia tentadora mas sabes bem porque me vou afastar e esse mesmo motivo vai prender-me a NY por um tempo." Ela murmurou tentando esconder a tristeza. Rick deu alguns paços na sua direção e falou:

"Nós temos a vida toda, podemos percorrer o mundo e isto tudo o que está acontecer é só mais uma maneira de nos provar que a jornada não será nada fácil mas nós somos mais do que fortes para ultrapassá-la." Beckett sorriu fracamente.

"Obrigado Rick, mesmo apesar das variadas coisas que te podiam ter levado para longe de mim tu continuas-te comigo sempre!"

"Always!" Mais uma vez os lábios deles se tocaram e as mãos de Castle encontraram o seu caminho para a cintura dela enquanto Kate se agarrava ao seu pescoço. " Janta comigo hoje?" Ela afastou-se para poder olhá-lo e ele retribuiu com aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

"Estás a convidar-me para sair contigo?" Kate perguntou surpreendida e ele assentiu com a cabeça "Não preciso de mimos Castle já me pegaste mas se insistes podemos ir." Um sorriso magnífico apareceu no rosto de Castle e ela teve de rir. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e rodaram juntos por toda a cozinha, e naquele momento apenas a felicidade plena podia ser observada naquele ambiente.

"Amo-te imenso!" A detetive sorriu por conhecer o adolescente preso dentro do corpo do escritor.

"Não te conhecia tão lamechas!" Ele encolheu os ombros "Também te amo, muito!" O casal tomou o seu primeiro pequeno-almoço juntos como parceiros, agora não só no crime como em tudo o que a vida lhes pudesse oferecer. Kate era especial e Rick sabia disso portanto não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente. Apenas uma risada dela podia fazer o coração do escritor se encher de orgulho, todos aqueles problemas que ela enfrentava apenas a faziam mais forte e ele admirava toda a coragem que podia vir de alguém assim. Kate por outro lado sabia que Rick era o seu one and done e a partir daquela noite ela sabia que nunca mais o iria deixar ir.


	3. Chapter 3

á à noite Kate preparava-se para o seu encontro com Castle. Nessa manhã logo após terem tomado o pequeno-almoço seguiram os seus caminhos prometendo que se veriam mais tarde, e assim foi, era por volta das oito da noite quando Kate ouve o toque da campainha.  
"Boa noite sr. castle!" brincou ela quando abriu a porta, ele entregara-lhe um ramo de flores que tentava esconder nas costas.  
"wow, estás fantástica!" Kate encarou o chão enquanto permitia o calor atingir a sua face.  
"obrigado, tu não pareceres tão mau também."  
"Estás pronta para ir?"  
"claro vou só buscar a minha mala" Ela andou em direção à cozinha, lá colocou as flores em água e de seguida voltou para pegar a mala. "agora sim estou preparada! mas afinal onde vamos?"  
"É uma surpresa detective mas tenho a certeza que irá gostar."  
"Sabes que odeio supresas!"  
"Não odeias não, apenas és tão curiosa que dizes isso para que te conta pois sabes que fazia qualquer coisa para te agradar!" Kate olhou-o mergulhada no oceano de amor que eles tinham construído, parou no caminho para o carro e quando ele olhou de volta para ela kate puxa-o pela gola da camisa obrigando-o a entrar naquela caverna do amor, da qual ele não quer, com toda a certeza, sair.  
"És perfeito sabias?" ele sorriu para ela.  
"só quando estou contigo! " ele acompanhou-a até à porta do banco do passageiro abrindo-a para ela entrar, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. castle seguiu o seu caminho para o lugar do motorista conduzindo-os ao seu destino.  
"não vais mesmo dizer-me para onde vamos?" rick balançou a cabeça negativamente e segundos depois perguntou.  
"cofias em mim?"  
"claro" respondeu de imediato "sabes bem que sim!" castle acenou com a cabeça e estendeu para ela uma venda.  
kate pegou no objeto sem hesitar e ágilmente o colocou sobre os olhos.  
Entretanto a viagem já havia terminado e o escritor ajudava agora kate a sair do carro e depois de caminharem durante alguns minutos rick parou-os.  
"chegamos. preparada?" ela assentiu e ele lentamente tirou-lhe a venda. kate ficou estupefacta quando abriu os olhos. eles estavam no central park, o ambiente era pouco iluminado e ao fundo podia ver-se a mesa onde jantariam. Velas sobre o chão indicavam o caminho e uma calma música embalava aquele misto de emoções. Castle ofereceu o braço a Kate que aceitou de bom grado.  
Foram servidos por um rapaz muito gentil que várias vezes perguntava a Beckett se precisava de algo. O casal mantinha uma conversa animada sempre com espaço para caricias e tempo de namoro.  
"Kate? Danças comigo?" ela sorriu para ele e estendeu-lhe a mão.  
A música embalou-os e testa com testa movimentavam-se, sempre juntos.  
"Amo-te" Kate disse-lhe.  
"Eu também, imenso!" Rick passou mais alguns minutos cantando-lhe a música ao ouvido.

X-X-X-X-X

Castle acompanhou-a a casa e quando chegaram ela não o queria deixar ir.  
"Hum...podes...ficar!" ela dizia entre beijos.  
"Tens a certeza que me queres a mim?" brincou ele. Kate afastou-se dele para poder olha-lo.  
"Que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntou aborrecida.  
"Nada, só que o empregado estava muito interessado em ti, também quem não estaria?" Kate soltou uma risada ao perceber o ciúme de Rick.  
"Não me acredito que estás com ciumes!" Ele colocou uma expressão de aborrecido como uma criança numa birra com os pais. Ela beijou-o levemente nos lábios "Não quero mais ninguém, apenas tu meu bebé chorão!" Quase imediatamente um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto dele.  
"Tens razão Kate, desculpa ter falado contigo daquela maneira, e não, não estou com ciumes apenas não gostei da atitude dele, em primeiro lugar estava a trabalhar e depois de tudo és minha namorada, ele não deve agir assim, muito menos à minha frente" ela gargalhou.  
"Tua namorada Sr. Castle?"  
"Achas que depois de uma noite como esta vou deixar pessoas como ele pensar que estás disponível, claro que não!" Afirmou indignado. Eles beijaram-se mais uma vez e Castle despediu-se. Kate ainda tentou que ele ficasse mas Rick insistiu que não é assim que a vai tratar depois da sua primeira saída juntos.

x-x-x-x-x

Era por volta das sete da manhã quando Kate acordou no dia seguinte. Levantou-se um pouco relutante e rapidamente se preparou para acabar a papelada na delegacia.  
Estava frio em Ny e depois da excelente noite que havia experimentado no dia anterior o dia dela definitivamente não estava a correr da melhor maneira.  
Quando finalmente chegou à delegacia, depois de enfrentar uma guerra de trânsito, Beckett observou os meninos na sua mesa a comentar sobre alguma coisa.  
"A conversa está muito animada por aqui, há algo que vocês me queiram contar?" Ela questionou no momento em que se juntou aos colegas.  
"Não, tudo bom por aqui chefe e tu algo para nos contar?" Perguntaram de uma forma provocativa.  
"Não, nada que vos diga respeito!" Kate virou-se para caminhar de volta para a sua mesa e sentiu uma tontura enorme. Rapidamente os rapazes estavam ao lado dela para auxilia-la.  
"Eih Beckett tudo bem?" Kate olhou para eles confusa.  
"Sim tudo bem só estou um pouco enj..." a detective desmaiara na delegacia.  
De imediato Esposito chamou uma ambulância enquanto Ryan por sua vez chamara Castle, completamente preocupado com a amiga.

x-x-x-x-x  
Apartamento de Rick  
Ainda era cedo e ele decidiu preparar o pequeno almoço para a sua amada filha. No momento em que castle caminhava para o quarto com o intuito de trazer para perto o seu telemovel, caso Kate ligasse, ele ouve o toque do mesmo, acelera para poder atender e é Ryan quem se encontra do outro lado da linha:  
"Castle" responde quando alcança o telemovel.  
"Eih bro, desculpa estar a ligar tão cedo mas é sobre Kate" o mundo inteiro parara naquele momento até que Ryan continua.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Castle tenha calma ela está bem agora, apenas desmaiou na delegacia.

- Em que hospital ela está? – Rick perguntou preocupado com o estado de saúde da namorada.

- Hospital Mount Sinai!

Pouco tempo depois Castle já corria pelos corredores do Hospital. Havia sido informado que Kate se encontrava já num quarto e que ele poderia receber mais notícias.

Quando finalmente encontrou o quarto conseguiu observar Kate, ela estava a falar com o médico. Parecia assustada e simultaneamente deprimida, Rick queria entrar e rapidamente abraçá-la, mas não pode, só entraria quando o médico saísse e aí daria todo o conforto que ela precisasse.

O escritor não conseguia conter as emoções, ele movimentava-se freneticamente de um lado para o outro e para seu desespero o médico tendia a permanecer no interior da sala. Este finalmente saíra e Rick quis saber qual era o prognóstico dela e assim foi:

- Neste momento Kate encontra-se estável mas o que aconteceu hoje foi mais um indício de que não podemos esperar mais devido à sua condição – Castle estava confuso.

- O que vão fazer?

- Ela precisa de ser operada urgentemente, depois disso, dependendo de como a cirurgia corra, Kate será submetida de um a três meses de radioterapia – Rick agradeceu ao médico e deslocou-se para perto dela.

- Hey – cumprimentou ele.

- Hey – Kate respondeu num sussurro.

- Como te sentes?

- Melhor agora – sorriu fracamente – acabei á pouco de falar com o médico!

- Eu sei, também falei com ele no corredor.

- Então já deves saber das novidades! – Ela respondeu sinicamente.

- Não fales dessa maneira Kate – ele ia dizendo enquanto se aproximava dela. Rick pegou a sua mão e continuou – Isto tudo vai acabar mais cedo do que pensas e em breve estaremos em casa a celebrar mais uma vitória.

- Vou ficar sem cabelo, fraca e tudo isto se sobreviver – ele afastou-se dela num impulso.

- Não sejas parva Kate, claro que vais sobreviver e o que é o cabelo em comparação com toda a tua beleza. Não precisas dele e posso rapar o meu também, iria ficar bem bonito – ela sorriu para as brincadeiras do namorado.

- Não, gosto muito do teu cabelo assim – ele encolheu os ombros e voltou a aproximar-se.

- Pronto tu é que sabes – Castle inclinou-se e beijou-a levemente nos lábios – senti a tua falta!

- Eu sei, porque eu também senti a tua!

- Eu amo-te – ela sorriu e como normalmente respondeu.

- Eu também! – Abraçaram-se e continuaram as suas conversas diárias como se todo aquele lugar não fosse mais um hospital, como se um local, normalmente pintado com tons escuros de dor e sofrimento, estivesse a ser colorido com as cores do arco-íris, e isto era o que ele fazia na vida dela, eliminava o preto e branco, substituindo-o por cores vivas, retirando dela toda a infelicidade e, como por magia, fazer pairar em torno de si um misto de emoções felizes.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Nesse mesmo dia a cirurgia de Kate fora marcada. Em princípio ela permaneceria no Hospital por mais dois dias, ao segundo passaria pela cirurgia e uma semana depois poderia regressar a casa destinada a repouso completo.

- Alexis perguntou se podia passar por cá? – Castle estava sentado na cadeira junto à cama dela, eles mantinham uma das suas mãos unidas.

- Claro, só não quero que venha de propósito apenas para me ver.

- Alexis preocupa-se contigo Kate, sabes bem disso. – Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça – Todos nós vamos estar sempre aqui para ti, não vale apena esconderes-te, fugires e se voltares a achar que não nos mereces só porque estás a passar uma fase difícil tenho a certeza de que vai haver muitas pessoas a quererem abrir-te esses olhos.

- Vocês são a minha família, um pouco disfuncional e muito estranha devo dizer, mas são a família que eu amo. Sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar com, não tenho por hábito escolher o caminho mais fácil mas agradeço por todos vocês ficarem comigo depois de tudo – ele sorriu para ela e apertou-lhe a mão em forma de encorajamento. Entretanto Alexis chega, batendo na porta levemente a jovem pede licença para entrar.

- Olá Kate, como te sentes?

- Estou bem Alexis, e tu, como correu a escola? – Castle pediu licença e silenciosamente abandonou o quarto deixando as duas conversarem à vontade.

- Correu normalmente. Fiquei muito preocupada quando o pai me disse que estavas no hospital, pensei que tivesses voltado a ser baleada, ou algo pior.

- Foi só umas tonturas e uns leves enjoos, ficarei bem em breve.

- Sabes quando vais ter alta? – A ruiva perguntou curiosa.

- Só daqui a uma semana e dois dias – Alexis olhou para Kate confusa.

- Se eram apenas uns enjoos porque terás de ficar cá tanto tempo? – A detetive baixou a cabeça – Kate há algo que não me estás a contar!

- Há algo sobre mim que tu não sabes. Cerca de dois meses atrás tive de fazer uns testes e de imediato os médicos desconfiaram que algo não estava bem, então em vez do número de testes que era previsto fazer acabei por entrar em muitos mais. Inicialmente achei tudo aquilo normal, pensava que apenas se queriam assegurar que tudo estava bem, no entanto, uma semana depois tinha uma consulta marcada e foi-me diagnosticado um tumor cerebral, não era grave mas teria de ser operada o mais depressa possível e até hoje era como se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, porém os sintomas apareceram e vou ter de passar pela cirurgia - a menina tinha as lágrimas nos olhos, ela não queria fraquejar, não em frente de Kate que era quem realmente tinha motivos para isso.

- O pai sabe? – Kate acenou com a cabeça.

- Alexis por favor olha para mim, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

- Eu não te quero perder Kate, sempre que a tua vontade for desistir lembra-te que há aqui pessoas que precisam de ti para viver – Alexis correu para abraçar a mulher mais velha e momentos depois as duas estavam em lágrimas nos braços uma da outra. Beckett nunca tinha visto este lado de Alexis e era imensamente doloroso assistir a jovem passar por aquele sofrimento sabendo que era ela a culpada.

X-X-X-X-X

Os dois dias seguintes passaram a correr e chegou finalmente a altura de Kate enfrentar a sala de operações.

- Vou estar aqui à tua espera amor! – Rick encorajava às portas da fria sala.

- Só quero que saibas que te amo independentemente do que acontecer – as lágrimas escorriam pela face de ambos.

- Diz-me isso quando acordares ok? Vai correr tudo bem Kate, todos nós vamos estar aqui à tua espera, lembra-te que ainda tens a vida toda comigo para enfrentares, isto é apenas mais um desafio – ela sorriu e deixou-se ser beijada levemente nos lábios.

- Está na hora de ir – foram informados pela enfermeira.

A maca onde Kate se encontrava começava agora a deslizar pelo chão do hospital, as portas daquela sala fria, que aos olhos de ambos parecia uma caverna assustadora, estavam agora abertas permitindo a sua passagem. Com os dedos ainda entrelaçados eles prenunciavam as suas últimas palavras de amor, até que tudo foi tirado dos dois enquanto os seus dedos escorriam para longe um do outro.

- Luta – fora a última palavra ouvida naquele corredor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Era naquela sala que o tempo se transformava, era naquele lugar que os minutos viravam horas. Castle não conseguia mais suportar a sufocante espera, os médicos disseram que a cirurgia poderia levar algumas horas, mas a angústia era dificilmente escondida pelo escritor. Kate era a pessoa mais forte que ele alguma vez tinha conhecido, Rick tinha todas as suas esperanças nela.

E se ele a perdesse, como seria a sua vida sem a sua musa, a sua amada? Era extremamente penoso processar tal cenário. A vida dele antes da sua presença era um poço de futilidade, eram festas com mulheres vazias de alma e espirito, contudo ela apareceu e Rick descobriu a verdadeira salvação para aquele antigo ele.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Na sala de cirurgias**

A sala era escura, ao contrário do que o que muitos podem pensar, encontrava-me agora deitada numa mesa de inox completamente gelada e sentia a falta dele. A cada movimento à minha volta eu imaginava-o comigo, a segurar a minha mão, a murmurar-me palavras de encorajamento ao ouvido, sentia a falta dele. Alguém aproximou-se de mim e disse algo que não perdi muito tempo a processar, uma mascara fora colocada sobre a minha boca e enquanto perdia os sentidos tentava chamar por ele e mais uma vez, eu sentia a falta dele.

_Um grande nevoeiro envolvia-me, caminhei deixando-me cada vez mais ser envolvida pela grande nuvem branca. _

_- Kate… - ouvi uma voz a chamar-me, parecia demasiado distante para ser encontrada – Kate – voltei a escutar._

_Tentei correr na direção daquela voz, todavia risos mudaram o meu caminho. _

_- James, vem cá! – Era Rick, corri como se precisa-se disso para viver, e na verdade preciso, ele é quase como o meu oxigénio. Os risos tornavam-se mais intensos a cada passo que dava, precisava de vê-lo._

_O grande involucro branco começava a desfazer-se e no fundo conseguia observar um grande ecrã que mostrava Rick a brincar com um menino, ele era perfeito e não consegui evitar o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto. _

_- Pai, podemos levar uma flor para a mãe? – O menino pediu educadamente e calmamente fui-me aproximando das imagens. James tinha o cabelo castanho com vários cachos nas pontas, um sorriso magnífico e uns marcantes olhos azuis, tal como o pai. _

_- Claro que sim, ela vai adorar! – as lágrimas pairavam nos meus olhos, eram exatamente como o futuro brilhante que imaginara com Castle, e James seria um fantástico brinde._

_Rick desaparecera do grande ecrã assim como tudo o resto, pode ouvir alguém chegar perto de mim. _

_- Katie… - reconhecia aquela voz parecia mesmo como…_

_- Mãe? – Era ela mesma, corri na sua direção e abracei-a._

_- Oh Katie, sinto tanto a tua falta! – Não consegui evitar, o choro que percorreu todo o meu corpo. _

_- Mãe, porque estou aqui? – Johanna Beckett encarou o chão – Não, não pode ser, isto não acabou ainda!_

_-Eu sinto muito filha, eles estão a dar o máximo mas a esperança já é pouca – a raiva podia ser vista em todo o meu rosto. _

_- Não mãe, isto está longe de acabar. Rick está naquela sala à minha espera e voltarei para ele, não desistirei assim – Castle voltou a aparecer na tele, o que mostrava agora eramos nós os três, eu, James e ele – Vez, isto é o meu futuro, isto é o que eu quero! – As lágrimas brilhantes escorriam pela face da minha mãe, não queria que entendesse que era por ela, adorava poder incluí-la no meu futuro, mas já não podia. _

_A figura na tela voltou a mudar, e agora mostrava Rick na sala com o médico, momentos depois ele chorava, como se acabasse de receber uma má notícia. Foi aí que percebi, isto era o futuro que eu não queria. Larguei a mão da minha mãe e corri, sem destino, apenas com o intuito de voltar para ele, apenas desejei que não fosse demasiado tarde._


	6. Chapter 6

Duas horas se passaram e Rick estava agora com as costas sobre a parede gelada da sala de espera. O médico caminhou na sua direção, foi a luz ao fundo do túnel, a poção que o fez acreditar que tudo voltaria à normalidade.

- Então doutor, como ela está? – Castle perguntava ansioso.

- O estado de Kate é muito debilitado, houve várias complicações durante a cirurgia e foi difícil trazê-la de volta, no entanto, quando estávamos quase a desistir ela lutou para viver. Sr. Castle adoro o meu trabalho e já o faço há bastante tempo e nunca me passou pelas mãos alguém com tanta determinação. Neste momento não sabemos o que vai acontecer, as próximas quarenta e oito horas são importantíssimas para determinar o futuro dela.

- Quando posso vê-la?

- Neste momento a paciente está a ser transferida para um quarto, no instante em que tudo estiver pronto alguém o acompanhará!

Exatamente como previsto pouco tempo depois uma enfermeira acompanhou-o ao quarto. Rick fraquejou à entrada, várias máquinas estavam ligadas a ela, o seu rosto não tinha cor, era como se a pessoa deitada naquela cama não fosse mais ela mas sim o resto que deixara no mundo, uma caixa vazia anteriormente recheada de sonhos e desejos.

- Olá meu amor – começou silenciosamente tentando não perturbá-la mesmo sem a certeza de que pudesse ouvi-lo – obrigado por teres lutado, por não me teres deixado – Rick parou à espera da resposta dela todavia ela não agiu, não falou, não revirou os olhos como ele amava, não sorriu – sei que deve estar a ser muito difícil para ti e que deves ter perto de ti uma luzinha cheia de anjinhos e pessoas boas que te prometem levar para um sítio melhor mas preciso que fiques, ainda há tanto que te quero mostrar. Oh meu amor sinto tanto a tua falta – ele já não conseguia guardar, chorou por ele, por ela e pelos dois juntos. Ele prendeu-a a ele, implorou-lhe que voltasse.

Durante as semanas seguintes ele apenas saiu do quarto para permitir outras pessoas vê-la e todas as noites ele voltava a pedir-lhe para voltar, tornara-se rotina até o dia que ele decidiu que queria fazer diferente, no dia em que ele já não tinha mais forças para lutar, Castle tinha desistido.

- Kate preciso que acordes – uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto do escritor – não consigo viver mais assim, deixa ser sobre mim desta vez, deixa-me ser eu o egoísta que te faz voltar desse lugar maravilhoso, por favor meu amor, volta para mim. Lanie tem passado umas semanas horríveis, ela já nem ri, os meninos precisam tanto de ti, falta-lhes a irmã que protegem, a Alexis passa o tempo todo fechada no quarto a estudar. No outro dia encontrei-a no meu estúdio a ver todas as nossas fotos, ela esta verdadeiramente desolada, e eu, se queres saber já nem sei como estou, mal consigo entrar no apartamento, desde a cirurgia nunca mais voltei ao nosso quarto, por favor meu amor, volta para mim – Rick soluçou junto ao corpo de Kate, beijou-lhe a mão entre lágrimas dando-lhe um leve aperto, ele esperou uma resposta e quando estava prestes a ceder ela apertou de volta – Kate, estás aí? Por favor abre os olhos para mim – ela tentou, mas as pálpebras estavam demasiado pesadas – Sei que dói amor, mas tenta com mais força – Kate fê-lo e os seus lindos olhos verdes foram aparecendo lentamente – Oh Kate – ele sorriu melancolicamente, ela estava de volta, parecia um sonho.

- Hei – a voz saiu com uma profunda ronquidão e era quase inaudível. Ela permitiu ao namorado chamar a enfermeira e enquanto ele o fazia ela observou-o, como tinha costado pensar que nunca mais o veria. Rick estava diferente e isso Kate pode ver, aparentava estar mais magro e os seus lindos olhos azuis tinham perdido muita cor dominados pela tristeza.

A enfermeira verificou o estado de Kate e na verdade tudo estava ótimo, ela podia descansar que em breve sairia do hospital.

- Estou tão feliz que estás bem! – Ele falou calmamente não a querendo transtornar.

- Rick, que se passa?

- Nada Kate, o que haveria de se passar?! – Castle encarou o chão, e ela esticou a mão para agarrar a sua encorajando-o a contar-lhe o que estava errado – Tu não imaginas como foram estas últimas semanas para todos, mesmo quando te afastas-te de mim aqueles três meses eu estava com raiva e isso permitia afastar o meu coração do sofrimento mas agora, estiveste aqui, deitada nesta cama por seis semanas e eu vinha, tocava-te e todos os dias eu pedia para voltares. Custou tanto saber que estavas aqui, ver-te aqui. Querer dar-te todo o meu amor, proteger-te de todo o mal, sabia que essa agora era a minha função mas não podia ajudar, sentia-me impotente, eu amo-te tanto, tanto – a detetive chorava por ter provocado nele todo aquele sofrimento, ela queria voltar, sempre lutou para voltar porém sem ele as forças eram escassas.

- Sinto muito, quis tanto estar aqui. Batalhei com toda a força todavia eu preciso sempre de ti, sempre precisei e sempre vou precisar. Por favor perdoa-me! – Ele soltou uma risada frágil.

- A culpa não foi tua Kate, sei que continuadamente tentaste voltar para mim, para nós, mas mesmo assim doeu imenso Kate – Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão – Agora já passou, nós vencemos, juntos.

- Always


	7. Chapter 7

Um mês depois

Eram apenas sete da manhã e os raios já apareciam por trás das cortinas do quarto. A chuva caia sobre as janelas como se pedisse licença para entrar. O ambiente era frio e Kate encolhera-se surpresa, ela procurou o quente que emanava do seu corpo, a proteção que apenas encontrava nos seus braços.

Fazia, precisamente naquele dia, um mês que ela tinha acordado da operação. Aos poucos ia recuperando a força e segundo os especialistas Kate estava livre.

Ela rodou para poder olhar o rosto dele. Rick dormia pacificamente enquanto Kate plantava leves beijos sobre o seu tronco chegando finalmente ao queixo.

-Hum – gemeu de satisfação – bom dia!

- Bom dia dorminhoco. – Rick beijou-a levemente, mas Kate não perdeu a oportunidade para aprofundar o momento. Hoje eles partiriam para os Hamptons onde passariam duas semanas.

- Que horas são?

- Cerca de sete! - Kate respondeu sem abandonar as caríceas.

- Grrr, ainda é cedo. – Ela sorriu para o comentário.

- Precisamos nos preparar, antes de sairmos ainda queria falar com a Lanie! – Ele concordou levemente com a cabeça. – Vou tomar banho! – Kate abandonou o lugar ao lado do namorado, mas antes de chegar à porta falou de novo – Não vens? – Para aquela pergunta ele tinha apenas uma resposta fosse em que momento fosse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eih Lanie! - Quando a médica legista se voltou e reparou na morena à porta logo correu para a abraçar!

- Eih Girl – Kate sorriu com o entusiasmo da amiga – Então menina, como estás?

- Estou bem Lanie, muito bem até!

- Bom saber que o menino escritor te trata bem. – A detetive corou perante o comentário, todavia tal inibição não a impediu de rapidamente responder.

- É homem escritor Lanie, definitivamente homem escritor!

- Pronto, se tu o dizes, mas como estão as coisas entre vocês depois de tudo?

- Ainda há fragilidades Lanie, não vou mentir. Por vezes sinto que me trata como uma boneca de porcelana, parece ter medo de me partir, mas depois penso e se fosse ao contrário provavelmente reagiria da mesma maneira – Lanie assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão – É tudo tão estranhamente novo, como se de repente tudo o que conhecia e sabia até hoje já não servisse para nada. Odeio sentir-me assim, dependente e tão fortemente ligada a alguém.

- Oh Kate, ele ama-te mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e não há nada que consiga mudar isso. Percebo os teus medos e inseguranças, porém, posso garantir-te que aquele homem que está em casa à tua espera neste momento jamais te magoaria intencionalmente.

- Eu sei disso Lanie, e também sei que o amo de volta mais do que pensei que fosse possível amar alguém e é tudo isso que temo. Exatamente por essa razão receio que tudo possa ir embora quando menos esperar.

- Não há ninguém, nem mesmo Rick, que te possa mostrar o quanto ele te ama, porque por muito que diga nunca é igual ao que realmente se sente, mas Kate, ele já saltou na frente de várias balas por ti, vocês já enfrentaram a morte juntos mais de uma vez e todos ao vosso redor já perceberam que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. – Lanie aproximou-se da amiga e colocou a mão no seu ombro reconfortando-a. – Sei que não posso fazer todos esses medos desaparecer só tu mesma o consegues basta confiares nele.

- Eu confio nele Lanie, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa!

- Sabes esse sentimento que tens precisamente agora que estás longe dele, esse medo que quando chegares ele não estará à tua espera porque talvez não te ame o suficiente. Talvez a confiança que tens nele não seja bem a confiança necessária.

- Não Lanie, não tenho medo que ele lá não esteja, ou que não me ame o suficiente, eu tenho medo é de quando lá chegar ele perceba que talvez eu não sou o amo o suficiente.

- Ele não vai desistir de vocês assim tão facilmente!

- Eu sei que não, lá no fundo eu sei que não!

X-X-X-X-X

- Kate, estás pronta? – Ela saiu do escritório a correr e rapidamente o beijou.

- Obrigado por seres o homem da minha vida! – ele sorriu amplamente.

- Obrigado por me deixares! – Ela abraçou-o de novo, pegaram as malas e fizeram o seu caminho para longe de NYC.


	8. Chapter 8

O sol brilhante pintava o horizonte, o céu azul sarapintado com escassas nuvens dava cor ao dia enquanto o nosso casal se preparava para férias na praia.

A viagem fora mais rápida do que Kate pensara inicialmente, pouco tempo depois de ter entrado no carro já se via diante daquela paisagem magnífica. O som do enrolar das ondas podia ser ouvido como um apelo imaginário, paz e felicidade parecia transbordar dos corpos que os rodeavam, o quente da primavera fazia sentir por todo o corpo e os pássaros formavam a banda sonora que trazia a ideia de férias à imaginação de qualquer um.

Castle saíra do carro rapidamente para abrir a porta do lado do passageiro:

- Uau, isto é espetacular! – Ele sorriu contente que Kate tivesse gostado.

- Ainda bem que gostas, vamos, vou mostrar-te a casa. – A visita não consistiu numa explicação pormenorizada de todos os cantos da casa, pelo contrário, Rick mostrou essencialmente as várias divisões da casa acabando na piscina.

A morena estava maravilhada perante exuberante cenário. A casa era de tal maneira perfeita que parecia que tudo havia sido retirado de um conto de fadas, mas em cada pequeno espaço ela conseguia encontrar aquela paz que só no apartamento dele sentira. Vários quartos eram preenchidos com imagens de um Castle e uma Alexis mais jovens chegava até a poder encontrar-se vestígios dos três membros da família.

Muita coisa mudara desde aquela noite no apartamento dela, Kate já não se sentia a mesma pessoa, nunca mais teve a necessidade de vasculhar pelo seu espaço, mesmo com a sua forte independente Katherine Beckett deixou afeiçoar-se a ele, permitiu-se voar pelos ventos, sem destino definido apenas segurando a sua mão contando que a vida os moveria no rumo certo.

X-X-X-X-X

O estalar da madeira, que ardia sobre os pequenos grãos da fina areia, era o único som audível naquele momento. Muitos de nós poderiam achar aquela ausência de som um instante maçador, todavia eles conversavam. Poderia ser pelo olhar, pelo simples roçar dos dedos, naquele momento aqueles dois corações falavam a mesma língua o que tornava as palavras uma ninharia na expressão de sentimentos visto que tudo estaria explícito apenas pelo ritmo de dois fortes músculos.

Ele agarrou a mão dele e docemente trouxe-a perto dos lábios beijando-a calmamente.

- És extraordinária! – Ela sorriu desajeitada – Quero poder ter a sorte de passar o resto da minha vida a teu lado!

- Serei a única sortuda. – Kate falou segura de si – Estive a pensar e acho oportuno marcar um jantar com o meu pai! Já não o vejo há imenso tempo.

- Achas que ele se importaria de vir até aqui? – Beckett balançou a cabeça.

- Não penso assim, além disso não estou a abdicar de férias por nada.

- Nós voltaremos sempre que quiseres! – A morena sorriu com o pensamento de ter um lugar para onde o pudesse levar. No qual o podia ter apenas para si como se o roubasse do mundo.

- Ainda vou esperar por essa viagem à Europa! – Rick gargalhou.

- Partiremos já amanhã amor! – Ela olhou os profundos olhos azuis e sentiu como se mergulhasse no pacífico, na imensidão de água da qual despertam paraísos desconhecidos, segredos inacreditáveis e as mais fantásticas histórias. Kate amava tudo sobre Rick mas a facilidade com que podia ver o que sentia pelos seus olhos, pelo amor que demonstrava sempre que a olhava, ela não resistia e mais uma vez se deixava apaixonar pelo homem diante si.

- Mal cheguei aqui já me queres levar para longe, que namorado é este que arranjei? – Ele pousou a mão sobre o peito fingindo-se magoado.

- Quero levar-te a qualquer lugar que queiras visitar, quero realizar todos os teus sonhos, quero merecer-te! – Kate aproximou-se do escritor e beijou-o com paixão, nunca ninguém tinha mostrado tanto afeto por ela. A detetive jamais pensou que o seu único e feito seria uma pessoa com um coração de ouro, uma inteligência mortal, uma beleza imensa.

- Amo-te! – Ele sorriu mantendo os lábios perto de se tocar de novo.

- Também te amo – sussurrou de volta – mais do que o que alguma vez saberás.

X-X-X-X-X

Era de novo manhã nos Hamptons. A brisa suave amenizava o forte calor sentido no exterior.

Kate acordou com frio. Moveu-se procurando aquecer-se em Rick mas ele não estava lá. A parte da cama dele já se encontrava fria o que significava que ele estava longe por algum tempo.

A detetive resmungou baixinho enquanto abria os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma rosa vermelha sobre os limpos lençóis brancos, um pequeno cartão completava a surpresa e ela não perdeu tempo para o abrir.

"_Espero que tenhas dormido bem, encontra-me na varanda!_

_Com amor, Rick."_

Kate correu para o exterior e conseguiu vê-lo. Estava debruçado sobre a grade da varanda com um olhar pensativo, o cabelo estava desajeitado e a justa T-shirt que usava salientava os grandes músculos. Beckett circundou a cintura dele com os braços tentando usufruir do calor exalava do seu corpo.

- Bom dia, linda! – Ele virou-se e implantou os lábios nos dela.

- Muito melhor agora!

- Preparei-te o pequeno-almoço. – Castle apontou para uma pequena mesa no canto, já enfeitada com alimentos e outros adereços.

- Hum, muito obrigado parece delicioso. – Ele apenas sorriu. A refeição foi dividida calmamente pelo casal que ao terminarem decidiram caminhar pela praia.

-Será que um dia te vais casar comigo? – Kate parou repentinamente puxando-o suavemente.

- O que é isso Rick? – Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Uma pergunta simples, se um dia eu te propusesse tu aceitarias? – Ela sorriu aproximando-se do namorado.

- Pensei que já não tinhas dúvidas disso!

- Não faz mal verificar. – Castle voltou a pegar a mão dela e seguiram.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Rick? – Kate percorria a casa à procura dele sem obter qualquer sorte – Rick? Onde estás? – A preocupação começava a tomar conta de todo o seu corpo – Ri… - A morena parou quando atingiu a praia. Castle montara um cenário exuberante. Velas estavam distribuídas pelo chão formando um pequeno caminho até ele. Aí o formato das velas era um coração e o escritor encontrava-se no meio – O que é isto tudo? – Uma suave melodia pode ser ouvida no fundo e ele aproximou-se.

- Kate, danças comigo? – as lágrimas piscavam-lhe nos olhos e ela apenas assentiu.

Com um aperto inicial Rick pegou a mão dela e calmamente a guiou pela magia. O som do mar tornava o momento ainda mais bonito do que o que ele pensou.

Quando a música acabou ele afastou-a um pouco para poder olha-la. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto e ele usou o polegar para amavelmente remove-las.

- Para ti! – Castle estendeu uma pequena caixa de veludo para ela.

- O que é isto? – Kate perguntou receosa.

- Não te preocupes não te vou propor hoje, apenas abre! – Ela assentiu e abriu o pequeno objeto onde encontrou um pequeno coração junto com uma chave ambos presos numa corrente. Beckett olhou-o com curiosidade.

- É o meu coração, e a chave para o abrires! – As lágrimas voltaram a descer pela sua pele, Kate nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

- Obrigado, amo-te, tanto, tanto! – Depois de colocar o colar em torno do seu pescoço Rick pegou nela surpreendendo-a.

- Agora Miss Beckett, vou mostrar-lhe o quão bom o seu namorado pode ser! – Ela soltou um grito quando ele começou a correr ainda segurando-a junto ao peito. Talvez a vida não nos faça forte o suficiente, mas pelo menos dá-nos alguém que nos fortalece a cada dia.

O melhor de ser amado é poder amar de volta tentando dar ao outro a mesma felicidade que nos é dada a nós.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando Kate acordara na manhã seguinte Rick já não se encontrava ao seu lado, ela suspirou. Calmamente plantou os pés nos chão e caminhou em busca dele. No corredor reparou que a porta do escritório se encontrava fechada, abriu-a lentamente para encontra-lo muito focado no ecrã inteligente à sua frente:

- Que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo, a cama é fria sem ti – Castle assustou-se com a nova presença no quarto e tentou desligar o televisor o mais depressa que pode.

- Desculpa tive um momento de inspiração e decidi vir escrever nunca se deve desperdiçar. – Ela olhou-o com uma cara desconfiada.

- Que estavas a ver no televisor?

- Não era nada de importante, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Ele levantou-se aproximando-se dela.

- Castle, mostra-me o que estava no televisor! – Kate exigiu enquanto se afastou do namorado.

- Como já disse Kate não era nada de importante agora podemos por favor esquecer isso e…

- Castle ou me mostras agora o que está na porcaria do televisor ou vou vê-lo por mim! – Ele pegou no comando e carregou no botão que ligaria a televisão. Beckett imediatamente percebeu que se tratava de um quadro de assassinato, o quadro de assassinato da sua mãe. – Não, diz-me que não fizeste isso, não nas minhas costas.

- Kate, não podia arriscar a tua vida. Sabia que se te mostrasse irias correr atrás de qualquer pessoa que aparecesse e eu não posso perder-te.

- Então é melhor arriscares a tua vida? Esconder isto de mim Castle, como foste capaz de fazer tudo isto? – Ele tentou conforta-la, mas ela não deixou – Nunca mais quero ver-te, nunca mais quero que apareças à minha frente, odeio-te! – As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto como doloroso ácido que lhe queimava a pele.

- Kate não faças isso, vamos conversar resolver as coisas.

- Não há nada para fazer nem nada para resolver! – Kate saiu do quarto à procura das suas coisas de maneira a puder partir o mais depressa possível. Rick não correra atrás dela, o mal já estava feito o que ela não sabia é que Johanna Beckett não estava morta e ele sabia perfeitamente onde encontra-la e traze-la de volta.

X-X-X-X-X

Aquele lugar era horripilante. Já fazia uma semana que Kate o deixara, uma semana de puro desgosto e frieza. Ele não podia tê-la, todavia não desistira de encontrar a pessoa que podia voltar a trazer-lhe felicidade.

Ele arrombou a porta e varreu o lugar em busca da morena mais velha e quando estava prestes a desistir uma porta chamou a sua atenção.

Não tardou a arromba-la também e para seu deleite Johanna Beckett encontrava-se no interior.

- Johanna? – A morena olhou surpresa para o homem à sua frente. Há muito anos abandonara a ideia de que alguma vez seria salva muito menos por Richard Castle.

- Não é seguro estar aqui! – A voz da mulher saiu como um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Vamos, temos de sair daqui o mais depressa possível! – Antes que eles conseguissem passar a porta do quarto dois tiros foram ouvidos e ele caíra no chão imóvel.

- Ligue para Beckett! – Ele pediu em esforço tirando o telemóvel do bolso.

O tempo era escaço em breve eles seriam apanhados. Kate atendeu ao segundo toque.

#  
- Beckett!

- Kate, preciso que rastreies esta chamada é uma urgência! – Era cedo e Kate começou a pensar que estava a sonhar! Tirou o telemóvel do ouvido para conferir de quem vinha a chamada.

- Onde está Rick?

- Kate sem perguntas agora, ele está a morrer precisa da tua ajuda o mais depressa possível não temos muito tem… - a chamada foi encerrada. Beckett levantara-se urgentemente.  
#

#  
- Ryan preciso que rastreies a minha ultima chamada manda-me o endereço e encontra-me lá com reforço e uma ambulância.

- Beckett está tudo bem? – ouvia-se do outro lado da linha.

- Ryan sem perguntas! – Kate correu até o carro e em dez minutos já tinha o endereço.

#

Detetive Beckett não sabia o que iria encontrar, o seu coração ainda apertava com a ideia de pensar nele. Rapidamente avistou a casa abandonada a que fora destinada, correu desenfreadamente para o interior e chamou por ele.

- CASTLE! – sem resposta – CASTLE! – voltou a tentar embora sem retorno. Com a arma na mão ela seguiu os escombros das portas arrombadas e foi aí que o avistou no chão com alguém a seu lado – Castle! – ela chorou aproximando-se dele – por favor aguenta Ryan está a chegar com ajuda.

- Katie, precisamos de tira-lo daqui ele está fora mas não por muito tempo.

- Mãe? – Kate olhou surpresa para a figura à sua frente – Que raio se passa aqui?

- Nós vamos falar mais tarde agora ele precisa de ajuda.

- Eih Rick, consegues ouvir-me? – Ele não respondeu mas ainda respirava. O próximo som ouvido na sala foi as sirenes e Kate agradeceu pela rapidez.

- KATE! – Esposito chamou.

- Estou aqui! – Os dois detetives aproximaram-se do grupo juntamente com os paramédicos que rapidamente se ocuparam de Castle.

- Kate que se passa?

- Sinceramente Ryan eu não sei – Ela dizia entre choros – Recebi esta chamada e a minha mãe disse-me para encontra-la aqui, e quando cá cheguei foi isto que encontrei.

- A tua mãe?

- Acho que agora é o momento certo para falarmos Katie! – Johanna interrompeu.

Kate conduziu a mãe até o hospital, precisava de vê-lo e Johanna precisava de ver um médico.

- Sei que é tudo muito estranho mas posso contar-te o que quiseres!

- Quem és tu?

- O meu nome é Johanna Beckett, sou casado com Jim Beckett e tenho uma filha chamada Katherine Beckett.

- Pensava que estavas morta, perdi treze anos da minha vida com a ideia de estares morta.

- Foi tudo encenado, a minha morte o meu funeral. Tudo de maneira a que pudessem apagar-me! – Kate apertou o volante com mais força.

- Se te queriam apagar porque te mantiveram viva?

- Era usada para fazer chantagem. Se eles me mantivessem viva informações prejudiciais às pessoas por de trás de tudo isto nunca viriam à tona.

- Como Rick te encontrou? Porque raio ele está deitado naquela maca agora? – As lágrimas reapareceram nos imensos olhos verdes.

- Não sei, nem sequer sei como poderia eu ser salva por Richard Castle o autor.

- Oh mãe, ele é tudo para mim porque diabos ele fez isto? – Beckett parou de repente, a dor sufocante no peito não a deixou continuar. Este devia ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida afinal Johanna Beckett nunca morrera.

- Oh Katie, vai ficar tudo bem, estou aqui! – A morena mais velha abraçou a filha tentando reconforta-la, como fazia quando ela era mais jovem, acariciava-lhe o cabelo e sussurrava-lhe palavras meigas ou ouvido. Os mimos da mãe sempre curavam qualquer dor, será que seriam suficientes desta vez?


	10. Chapter 10

A angústia dominava a sala de espera do hospital. Katherine Beckett encontrava-se no canto mais distante tentando esconder-se do mundo.

A última vez que pisou aquele chão Rick não largara a sua mão uma única vez. Sempre lhe sorriu e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Agora era ele quem lutava pela vida, quem sentia a falta da presença dela do apoio e carinho, porque desta vez ela não estava lá como ele fizera.

Ele tentou salvar Johanna, a pessoa por quem ela lutou todos estes anos, todavia Kate repreendeu-o, acabou com o que os unia destruindo sonhos para a vida. A detetive obrigou-se a acreditar que o que ele fizera era imperdoável e que nem o maior amor do mundo poderia apagar o dano causado por tal atitude.

A dor tornara-se insuportável, por mais que Kate se forçasse a acreditar que Rick ficaria bem um futuro sombrio contaminava os seus pensamentos.

– Kate – era Johanna, estava preocupada com a filha – Katie, vai ficar tudo bem, ele vai ultrapassar isto. – Beckett olhou a morena mais velha e quando tentou falar foi impedida pelo choro inesperado.

– Ele não devia estar ali! Devia-mos estar em casa, juntos, no sofá, não aqui, não aqui. – Johanna aproximou-se e envolveu a filha nos braços.

– Oh Katie, conseguiste realmente encontra-lo! – A jovem olhou a mãe confusa – O príncipe encantado de que sempre falavas. Chegaste até a rejeitar convites porque sabias que não era ele, simplesmente não era o certo dizias.

– Ele é tudo para mim, nunca senti algo tão forte por ninguém e só de me lembrar que ele fez isto por mim mesmo que o tenho tratado tão mal.

– Aquele homem ama-te muito, mais do que aquilo que possas imaginar, mais do que o que pensei que fosse possível amar. – Kate aconchegou-se nos braços de Johanna, como um bebe indefeso, na esperança de que a dor horrível que se ia apoderando dela passasse.

– Familiares de Richard Castle? – Martha e Alexis levantaram-se imediatamente enquanto Beckett se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir olhar o médico.

– Sou a mãe, esta é a filha. Doutor como ele está? – O rapaz de bata branca libertou um suspiro antes de falar.

– O senhor Castle chegou-nos numa situação muito crítica. Foi uma cirurgia complicada mas felizmente conseguimos mantê-lo entre nós.

– Quando podemos vê-lo? – Foi a vez de Alexis intervir.

– Ele está sob uma elevada dose de medicação mas quando o transferirem para um quarto privado serão informados. – Todos agradeceram e enquanto viam o cirurgião afastar-se logo festejaram e soltaram suspiros de alívio.

Kate por esta altura já se encontrava de pé e foi surpreendida pelo forte abraço da cabeça vermelha mais jovem.

– Está tudo bem, ele está bem! – As palavras perdiam-se no ar como folhas ao vento.

– Será que vais perdoa-lo? – Kate foi surpreendida pelas palavras da menina.

– Oh Alexis, a minha vida sem o teu pai não faz mais sentido, sem vocês do meu lado já nada é igual, apenas fui dominada pelo medo de perde-lo, sei o que aquele caso fez comigo, não quero que faça o mesmo com ele. Olha no que deu.

– Sabes que ele fez tudo isto porque te ama? – Alexis questionou enquanto se afastava da morena.

– Embora preferisse que ele não o tivesse feito estou consciente disso. – Johanna Beckett aproximou-se do grupo.

– Olá mãe - Kate sentia algo estranho ao proferir aquelas palavras, como se a mulher ao seu lado não fosse realmente a pessoa que ela queria – Alexis, esta é a minha mãe, mãe é Alexis filha do Castle.

– Nunca pensei dizer isto mas é um prazer conhece-la Sra. Beckett.

– Sem formalidades, Johanna chega. – A mulher sorriu para a ruiva que assentiu.

O grupo viu a enfermeira aproximar-se.

– Família de Richard Castle? – O pedido já se tornava repetitivo.

– Somos nós! – Falaram em coro.

– O paciente já foi transferido para o quarto mas por agora são apenas permitidas duas pessoas no máximo – Todos concordaram e a enfermeira retirou-se.

– Vai lá ver o teu pai antes que acabe o tempo para as visitas. – Kate disse a Alexis.

– Quem devia ir primeiro eras tu Kate!

– Vou logo a seguir a vocês, para já preciso mesmo de um café e vocês precisam vê-lo – Alexis concordou derrotada.

A detetive pediu a Johanna que a acompanha-se na sua viagem em busca de café, e foi a mais velha a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que já contaminava o ambiente.

– Está tudo bem Katie? Parecia urgente esta conversa.

– É mesmo! Quero que me contes o que aconteceu, sem mentiras. Passei os últimos treze anos a pensar que estavas morta, sofri imenso, quase morri e principalmente quase perdi o amor da minha vida por causa do teu caso, agora diz-me o que aconteceu. – Johanna encolheu com a dureza do discurso da filha.

– Em primeiro lugar sinto muito, sinto mesmo muito que vos fiz passar por tudo isto, mas não tinha escolha Kate. Eles raptaram-me para que não contasse nada do que sabia, para que a pessoa por de trás disto jamais saísse prejudicada e infelizmente ele é capaz de tudo para proteger a sua carreira. Não me posso queixar, os últimos anos não foram fáceis mas podia ter sido bem pior, pelo menos fui alimentada e tinha onde viver, embora não fosse com luxos era melhor do que ser maltratada a cada dia Katie.

– Como é que Castle descobriu e porque que ele está naquela cama de hospital agora?

– Não te posso responder à primeira pergunta mas quando ele me encontrou e percebi que me vinha buscar pelo bem tentei fugir o mais depressa possível no entanto já era tarde demais, foram disparados dois tiros e quem o fez pensou que me impediria de sair o que não esperavam era que o teu menino fosse forte o suficiente para me fazer pedir ajuda e felizmente conseguiram chegar a tempo.

– Não consigo entender o porquê de não vos terem feito mal.

Antes que Johanna pudesse responder Esposito apareceu junto delas muito assustado.

– Javi o que aconteceu, está tudo bem?

– Foi o Castle ele… ele …


	11. Chapter 11

_Anteriormente…  
_

_Antes que Johanna pudesse responder Esposito apareceu junto delas muito assustado._

– _Javi o que aconteceu, está tudo bem?_

– _Foi o Castle ele… ele …_

- Ele foi atacado, Alexis saiu para te vir chamar mas como não te encontrou voltou ao quarto e tudo estava manchado de sangue, ele foi esfaqueado várias vezes.

- Não, não pode ser… - lágrimas não conseguiram ser contidas e naquele momento Kate sentira o chão desabar bem debaixo dos seus pés, o mundo inteiro movia-se a uma velocidade extrema mas ela não conseguia movimentar um dedo. Sem que ela se apercebesse Johanna e Esposito ajudaram-na a voltar para a infernal sala de espera, sem noção do caminho que tomara, Katherine Beckett viajava sem rumo.

- Vamos Katie, vamos tentar saber como ele está! – Ela não respondeu, a partir do momento que recebera a notícia palavras foram impedidas de sair de sua boca, a dor invadiu o peito, o desespero tomou conta da alma e uma voz lá no fundo perguntava-lhe se poderia viver sem ele.

Quando o trio se juntou ao resto do grupo Alexis correu para os braços de Kate. O inesperado abraço virou conforto para aqueles que perderam a cor.

- Eles conseguiram salva-lo Kate! – Foi aí, durante a longa viagem agora sem rumo que alguém segurou sua mão e mostrou-lhe que ainda podia vencer. Ele sempre está lá, ele sempre cuida dela.

Todos soltaram suspiros de alívio com a intervenção de Alexis mas Beckett continuara imóvel, ela precisava de vê-lo, precisava de senti-lo.

- Kate? Está tudo bem? – Lanie agarrou a amiga tentando traze-la de volta, porém nada mudara, a detetive continuava uma estátua imóvel no meio do corredor – Vamos Kate, precisas de reagir, ele vai ficar bem!

- Hum? – Foi a resposta de uma Kate confusa.

- Senta-te, eles vão trazer-te um pouco de água vais ficar bem.

- O que… disseram sobre… ele? – A voz falhou várias vezes e a fraqueza era evidente.

- Os médicos conseguiram reagir rapidamente e as feridas foram de menor gravidade do que o que aparentavam, ele está em cirurgia mas nada de muito grave, não te preocupes em breve o teu escritorzinho está de volta. – Kate não sorrira apesar do esforço de Lanie para tal.

- Como foi possível acontecer algo assim? Ele deveria estar a ser protegido! Nós discutimos Lanie, tudo o que ele queria era fazer-me feliz e eu tratei-o como lixo.

- Kate discussões acontecem não é por isso que tens de te culpar de tudo o que acontece com ele!

- Não entendes Lanie? Não foi uma discussão qualquer, descobri que ele andava a investigar o caso da minha mãe nas minhas costas discutimos e eu disse que o odiava, que nunca mais queria vê-lo, tratei-o tão mal, mas mesmo assim ele foi atrás dela, foi atrás da minha felicidade e acabou aqui neste hospital, como queres que não me culpe? Não o mereço!

- É verdade Kate, naquela sala de operações tens um homem fantástico que por sorte a tua está loucamente apaixonado por ti. Todos sabemos que Castle seria bem capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ti, portanto não me admiro que apesar da discussão ele tenha ido salvar a tua mãe, mas se há coisa da qual tenho a certeza é que vocês nasceram para ficarem juntos, tu tens ali um homem fantástico mas ele também tem aqui uma mulher extraordinária.

- Oh Lanie, queria tanto que tudo estivesse bem! – Kate chorou.

- Não te preocupes querida, tudo vai ficar bem. – Lanie abraçou a amiga enquanto esperavam por novidades.

_Algumas horas depois… _

- Família de Richard Castle, queria informar que apesar do forte ataque o Sr. Castle vai ficar bem, talvez mais uma ou duas semanas de recuperação do que o esperado mas em breve ele estará como novo. Como esperado reforçamos a vigilância, daqui a dez minutos poderão visita-lo, mas agora apenas um de cada vez.

- Obrigado doutor – Foi Martha quem falou.

Dez minutos depois Kate dirigiu-se ao quarto do namorado, pedira a Martha e Alexis se poderia ser a primeira, a angústia tornava-se insuportável e ambas as ruivas perceberam isso portanto logo concordaram.

A detetive parou em frente à porta do quarto tentando ganhar forças para o que viria a seguir, tinha medo que ele a odiasse pela maneira como ela o tratou, tinha medo que ele lhe pedisse para esquece-lo, tinha sobretudo medo de perde-lo.

Num ato de maior coragem Kate abrira a porta, inspirou bem fundo e olhou-o e foi aí que custou mais. Ela queria ver aquela energia de um nove anos de idade e tudo o que viu foi um corpo imóvel, ela queria ver o sorriso de 1000 w e tudo o que viu foi uma expressão indecifrável, um Castle pálido e abatido, quase como cansado de viver.

Ela correu para perto dele e rapidamente agarrou a sua mão:

- Oh meu amor, desculpa, isto aconteceu tudo por minha causa, nunca devia ter-te deixado naquele dia, foi uma loucura, estava cega por isso. Amo-te tanto, por favor volta para mim. – Kate chorava agora sobre a mão do homem que amava, implorava o seu perdão, pedia de volta o seu amor. – Preciso tanto de ti – ela olhou-o mas a expressão não mudou, até que um leve aperto na mão fora sentido – Rick?

- Não vou a lado nenhum – respondeu meio grogue – Always! – E Kate não precisava de ouvir mais nada para poder suspirar de alívio.

**Nota: Por favor digam-me o que estão a achar eternamente grata a quem lê ;)**


End file.
